Strike Through The Heart
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Modern Elsanna, not related. Two best friends discover their feelings for each other but something tears them apart, will they ever find one another again?


I don't own Frozen

* * *

Strike Through The Heart.

Elsa and Anna had been the best of friends since they were kids. They lived across the road from each other in a small town called Arendelle. Anna was your typical redhead; loud, fiery, strong and had a habit of rambling whenever she got nervous or excited or scared or mad or just whenever there was a silence to be filled- so pretty much all the time. Anna hated the silence, she loathed quiet, noise and catastrophe followed wherever she went. Most people would describe her as a hurricane or tornado, causing mass destruction in her wake. It wasn't her fault, trouble just always seemed to find her, it's not like she went looking for it. Elsa, on the other hand, was her polar opposite. Platinum blonde hair, pale skin with a slim and slender figure. She was quiet, well spoken, prim, proper and poise- regal even. Everyone called her the Ice Queen. She was cold and distant, no one really saw the real Elsa, just the icy exterior she showed to the world. Anna was the only one who had the pleasure of experiencing the real Elsa, the warm, confident and playful girl. Every day the friends would play together, mostly at Anna's house where she was being raised by her Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai. Anna's parents weren't exactly mother and father material, they were never around and her father was an abusive alcoholic, so that's when her aunt and uncle moved in, so they could take good care of her. Elsa's parents were the religious type, they didn't like Anna very much, they believed she was a bad influence on their daughter, her troublesome antics were sure to rub off on their little princess and she would be turned to the dark side… at least that's what they thought anyway. But the duo never let that come between them.

As the years went by Anna started realising she had feelings for Elsa, she tried so hard to ignore them, to push them aside -for she knew that they would never be reciprocated. Elsa was the embodiment of all things good and pure and with her strict catholic background Anna knew that even if her best friend did by some miracle feel the same way, that Elsa would never act on it. Homosexuality was of course, a sin. So, she went on pretending, some days it was easy, they were so close that they acted like a couple would – with the exception of the physical intimacy of course – but other days, other days it was damn near impossible. Like when Elsa's very old and extremely loyal dog, Sven passed away. She was distraught and of course, Anna was there to comfort her, to cradle her in her lap, to wipe away those tears and all she wanted to do was kiss away the pain, to show Elsa just how much she loved her and that she'd always be there for her. It was killing her to be so close to the one she _loved_ and yet, she was so far away.

It was on Christmas day when Anna was fifteen and Elsa was eighteen, that everything changed. The girls had spent most of the day with their respective families, it was now late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. Anna ran up to Elsa's door.

Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock

Elsa knew just by the rhythm of the knuckles to the wood just who was on the other side. She raced to the door and threw it open.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her into the front yard "c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She squealed, Elsa raised her hand to her mouth, giggling girlishly. They worked together to roll the snow into the perfect shape. It had an oblong shaped head, twigs for arms, two big buck teeth and a carrot for a nose. Elsa stood behind the snowman and wriggled his arms.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" She said putting on a deeper voice.

Anna ran up to Olaf with her arms out wide and gave him a big cuddle, "I love you Olaf!" She cried.

The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles and before long a furious snowball fight had broken out. Elsa was a natural with the white powder, she seemed to have some kind of magical ability over it, her snowballs were created but no more than the flick of a wrist and were then flying straight for the redhead. Anna struggled to keep up with the blonde and after many tantrums she conceded defeat. Utterly exhausted the girls collapsed in the snow, sitting down together, they propped their backs against an old oak tree. Elsa brought her arms around her friend, drawing her close as Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest, her ear sitting directly over the blonde's heart. She heard its pace quicken slightly and tilted her head up until teal eyes met icy blue ones. Anna could get so lost staring into those eyes, she could see the darker blue flecks that speckled in the lighter shade, it felt as though she was staring right into the depths of Elsa's soul, they held so much beauty and affection and _love_. Anna's eyes flicked down to Elsa's lips as she licked her own unconsciously, she could feel her own heart thudding violently in her chest and was sure it was going to bruise if it kept this up. Her breaths started coming out in short, sharp puffs and her hands trembled slightly. She flicked her eyes back up to Elsa's and slowly leaned in. When their lips met, it was like fireworks were going off in Anna's chest, she heard Elsa's breath hitch as she pressed their mouths together a little more firmly. Those lips were as soft as velvet under her own and they seemed to warm her from the inside out. It was Anna's turn to suck in a mewling breath as she felt Elsa's tongue slide against her bottom lip, she obliged its request, opening her mouth as the kiss deepened. Anna moaned softy upon tasting what she could only describe as the most heavenly flavour known to man. She could taste chocolate and winter and romance and _love_ – this, Anna knew, was something she could very easily get addicted to.

" **ELSA**! What on God's green earth do you think you are doing?" It was Elsa's father, Agnarr. His face was bright red, the vein in his forehead looked like it was about to burst and was literally shaking with rage. The girls jumped away from each other, a look of pure terror shot across Elsa's face as she scrambled to her feet. Anna on the other hand was frozen solid, pure shock at everything that had just happened didn't even allow her even the clarity to think, let alone move.

"You, will **NEVER** see her again young lady! This is a sin! An abomination! I forbid you to have any contact with this – this monster! Now get inside, I'll deal with you in a minute." Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes filled with tears and her expression was now one of pure anguish. She ducked her head down and ran into the house, the wooden door slamming behind her. Agnarr turned to Anna, he took a few steps towards her, he looked terrifying as she cowered against the tree. He poked his finger at her, she was sure he was going to scream at her too. Instead he merely spat "go!" and turned on his heal.

Anna stumbled to her feet, clutching her heart, she felt as though a shard of ice had been shot through the muscle and she would freeze in place forever. Shaking bodily, she got to her feet -using the trunk of the tree as support. She felt sick, her head was cloudy and thumped brutally against her skull. Before she knew it, she was running, she had no idea where she was going but she just had to get away. The emotional pain in her chest her chest was excruciating, it physically wounded her and she began to feel dizzy. Her knees felt weak as her legs grew tired, the world around her was spinning out of control and she suddenly dropped to the ground as a darkness enveloped her.

Days, weeks and months went by without a single whisper of Elsa anywhere. She wouldn't reply to Anna's messages, she tried calling but the line had been disconnected, her letters went unanswered and Anna was too terrified to go to the door. It was apparent to Anna that Elsa's parents were doing everything in their power to keep her away from her best friend. Elsa never left the house, the curtains were always drawn and there was never any sign of life from within Elsa's prison. Anna was at a loss for what to do. She had never felt more alone and wanted nothing more than to have her best friend back. All she could do was hope and plead to the universe that Elsa was okay. That whatever had happened to her after they were caught, didn't cause her any harm.

Years passed and Anna had slowly begun to move on with her life. She still missed Elsa with all her heart, but she had become so depressed that it was now do or die for her and she knew that she had to move on. She would never forget the girl she loved, she wouldn't let the memory of the moment after their first kiss tarnish the sheer bliss she felt as those tender lips had pressed against hers. She didn't want to move on from Elsa. No, she _couldn't_ move on from Elsa, but she did have to move on with her life. She found herself a steady job across town and soon had enough savings to rent out a small home of her own. Life was not the same, the pain was still so raw and Anna was no more than a shell of her former self. But she kept busy, she worked long hours and often brought her work home with her to keep her mind occupied. It did not do well to dwell on Elsa and what could have been.

It was three years to the day since Anna had last seen Elsa. Christmas was now her least favourite time of the year, she hated everything about it. The smells, the people, the happiness, the music and most of all the snow. Anna loathed the winter, everything about it reminded her of Elsa, of their kiss and their separation. Tears streamed down her face as she sat on her window seat, staring blankly at the park opposite her house. It was sunset again, the very worst time of day, seeing how the red and orange reflected off the crisp white snow, just as it reflected off Elsa's hair that night.

Suddenly something out there caught her eye, a glimmer of gold, a fleck of smooth white contrasting off a rich blue. Her heart began thrumming her chest, she pushed her nose to the glass and held her breath so as not to fog it. Surely her eyes were deceiving her. There was no way. No way… but that hair… Anna stood suddenly and raced to the door, she threw it open and ran across the road, her bare feet began tingling from the cold ground, her eyes stung and her fingers felt icy. But she didn't even notice. The figure was standing on the opposite side of the park, her head bowed as she leant against a tree. Anna slowed down, not trusting what she was seeing, surely this was some kind of hallucination, this couldn't be real. She held her breath as she studied the familiar sight in front of her. The woman wore a blue coat and dark blue jeans- Elsa's favourite colour. She had platinum blonde hair, tied in a loose braid which had been draped over a shoulder- just like Elsa. Her skin was as white as the snow surrounding her- just like Elsa. She had a dainty waist and curvy hips- just like Elsa. Anna took tentative steps towards the woman, her heart was beating so fast it barely seemed to beat at all. She was fighting to keep the chocolate she had earlier down as her stomach churned. As she inched closer she noticed the blonde's shoulders were hunched and shaking as quiet sobs filled the air.

"Elsa?" She whispered. The woman froze momentarily as her head snapped up. The woman whimpered and Anna could see her whole body begin to tremble. "Elsa?" She repeated, ever so slightly louder than the last time.

"Anna?" came the sweetest reply Anna had ever heard, the voice was angelic and musical and…

"ELSA!" Anna screamed with such joy there wasn't a single word that could possibly describe just how ecstatic she felt right now. She lunged at Elsa as she spun around, throwing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Anna! Oh, Anna, it's you! It's really you!" Elsa sobbed into Anna's neck. The friends stayed locked together, crying tears of pure elation as they swayed on the spot. As their tears started to slow and their breathing became more manageable Elsa pulled away from Anna's neck and for the first time in forever, gazed into those teal eyes. She tenderly pushed the bangs out of Anna's eyes, brushed the back of her hand against a warming cheek and smiled.

"I love you Anna." Those warm lips pressed against her own and Anna felt as though her heart had exploded, only this time, it was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you too Elsa."

~Always~

* * *

Phew! That was the most emotionally intense thing I have ever written. Please forgive me for your crushed hearts, don't worry mine was crushed too but i think i made up for it in the end. Im sorry about the way I've portrayed Agnarr, i felt horrible for doing it but it was essential to the story, if it helps, I just pictured Vernon Dursley in my head instead. Again im sorry and please review, i can take it :) xx


End file.
